If Possible
by kneyly5
Summary: A thought that no other scientist such as himself would do so much as interest him, because a such an idea would be considered blasphemy."Isn't it obvious? If possible, I want the two of you to consumate. And have a child." "Eh?" "Alright." HalliHana!
1. Chapter 1

If Possible.

Chpt. 1 The Plan.

* * *

It only took him a single passing second for him to have a thought.

"Oh!"

That single passing, small and seemingly child-like question passed through his mind.

"Hmm..."

That one single thought that could certainly change the course of life forever.

"It's plausible..."

A thought that no other scientist such as himself would do so much as interest him, because a such an idea would be considered blasphemy.

"Interesting..."

Oh, Mayuri-sama grinned in delight when that dangerous thought passed his head!

"Nemu!"

A dangeous thought indeed.

* * *

**Two Weeks later...**

The sky was as bright and cheerful as any other day, Yamada, Hanatarou ran through the forest well past the the outskirts of the Seireitei, huffing his usual huff, his arms were full of anesthetics and gauze wraps, the shadows of the trees blocked the sunlight which made the young seventh seat very greatful.

Finally, he made it to the secret place, a small shelter that was well hidden and out of the perimeter of Gotei 13 detection unit, as well as most souls, something he stumbled upon long ago all on his own and by accident. With a small smile on his face, he has reached his destination.

"I'm Back!" Hanatarou annouced, the door opened and out came a tall cloaked being, what's otherwise noticeable was the being's cerulean eyes that seem to glow right out of tthe shadows, as well as strands of light golden hair.

"Welcome back. Yamada-san. I see that you have another day off."

"Unh!" Hanatarou smiled brightly at the tall and feminine being as she unhood herself, Tia Harribel, the former Trecera Espada, and the only one to have survived while keeping her form and yet lost nearly all of her powers, the only thing remains was some of her mask that fringe the bridge of her nose, and her fighting abilities and prowess.

"N-Ne... Harribel-san, I told you not to stand move around too much!" Hanatarou scolded lightly. Something both he and the taller female were used to, Harribel knew that moving too much could open the wounds that took three week to heal, and in that time, both were used to the awkwardness ensued between the two unusual substance.

"My apologies,"

"Well, it's understandable, being here must be boring without someone to talk to, I wish I had more day-offs to keep you company." Hanatarou said with a small sigh, "Duty, is duty, no one can escape that unless dead." She replies with which Hanatarou laughed nervously at her straight-forward wording. "Yes well, speaking of, did any wounds opened?" He asked as they both entered the little shed. "None, however the gauze is quite itchy." "Oh, well then let me put some ointment on that..." She sat with her back toward him and pointed at the area in point. Hanatarou sat behind her and begun unwrapping the gauze and Harribel covered herself as soon as they fell off her body.

And then silence.

Not the kind of silence that's blissful or awkward, rather, it was the kind of silence that's adequate between two individuals.

It was good.

"Butter."

Click.

Both looked up alarmed by the sudden sounds, Harribel narrowed her eyes, realizing that her detection skills was very rusty. Hanatarou was beyond surprised and is infact spazzing nervously. "Wha-What? Who-When-What-Wait! Who's there?"

"Well done Nemu!" An all too familiar voice said.

"Thank you, Mayuri-sama."

"Mayuri-sama... EHHH? K-Ku-Kurotsuchi-Taicho?" The young boy exclaimed. And entered the said captain and his less than appreciated lieutenant. Arms crossed behind his back, grin very uncanny, "This does not look good for you, Hanatarou-san, not good at all." Hanatarou nearly collasped out of shock and fear, Harribel caught him in time, "Who are you?" She questioned the strange man with cool eyes. "My, my, what a polite Arrancar! If you must know I am Kurotsuchi, Mayuri, 12th Captain of the Gotei 13 and well renown scientist, experimentalist, and President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. At your service. This is my lieutenant, Kurotsuchi, Nemu. You might as well get use to her as she will be here more often."

"Wa-What do you mean?" Hanatarou asked with a weary face, "I mean, you are to be apart of an experiment, including her." Mayuri pointed at the two. "What experiment?"

"I'm glad you ask!" Mayuri settled himself on the dirty little floor of the dirty little shack, "You see, two weeks ago I had this passing thought, something I am certain no other scientist alive would ever thought of." "And that would be," Harribel said. "An Offspring between a Shinigami, and an Arrancar!"

Silence.

Pure unadulterated awkward silence.

"What? You don't find this exciting?" The captain asked the two tilting his head, Hanatarou's mouth was wide open and his eyes were dilated, Harribel's eyebrows arched upward, obviously surprised, and Nemu took a picture of the reaction, "Butter."

"Hmm... Now I understand that this is too much of a shock for you, however, you don't have much of a choice." The mad man sighed, Hanatarou blinked away his surprise and said, "What do you mean that 'we don't have much of a choice'? And How did you find out about us?" "Please, how did I NOT find out? I am researcher and scientist, every new movement or disturbance that occurs, I would know. Only. And that other part, is pretty much obvious." Mayuri waved his hand nonchalantly.

"I put a rather generous amount of a dormant poison inside of you two weeks ago." "... Poison?" "Yes! I've already told your captain of this endeavour and told her not to get involved of this so called mission I've sent you to do." "Poison..." "A mission only you, I believe, would do." "Poison..." Harribel looked at the rather stuck boy and looked at the mad man before her, acting all cool and collected as those he were talikng about the weather. "By what means do you want us to do?" "Isn't it obvious? If possible, I want the two of you to consumate."

"Eh?"

"And have a child."

"Eh?"

"And if you don't do this, I'll show all of Gotei 13 these naughty photos and have to dispose you, which is a pain, and have the rest of the captains haaving to come run around and kill her."

"What! But-"

"So starting this very second the two of you are now mates! You're a lucky man!"

"Alright."

"EEEHHHH?"

* * *

**Knly5-**And there you have it! Ask and you shall receive! the third and permanent installment of HalliHana! I'm sure you're gonna love this because I planned this for two months! My oc Kanoko Oba will be in it as the medium for the unusual couple but of course that won't be until later in the story, and of course if there's Kanoko, there's Renji! Can you believe how nonchalant Mayuri was? Can you believe how relaxed Harribel answered? Poor Hana-chan! Being forced into a situtation he can't seem to win! Can you believe that?

So what do you suppose would happen next chappie ne? Something funny? Something dramatic? Something awkward?

Tune in next time!

HalliHana fans Unite!


	2. Chpt 2 Awkward

**If Possible**

**Chpt. 2 The awkward**

* * *

And so, after a few more moments of protests by Hanatarou and cut-offs by Mayuri, the Captain and Vice-Captain left.

Only quiet was welcomed with the two.

"Mah... So that's why he was staring at me especially strange," Hanatarou said while rubbing the back of his head, "But... When did he poisoned me?"

"By my guess, I suppose since the day you brought me here." Harribel answered. Hanatarou nodded, in total agreement, a man like Mayuri is never to be taken so lightly. Never.

"S-So what should we do?" Hanatarou said after a long sigh, "There isn't much we can do, if we go to the real world he'll be sure to find us and have us killed. If we stay and fight him, it will spell doom for us, If we go to Hueco Mundo it will be either the hollows that will hunt us down, or him following us." Harribel replied to the smaller boy as she clothed herself.

Hanatarou just stared at the woman with mild shock, _That's the longest she's ever spoke... She must be worried._ His gaze softened slightly. _She has the right to be worried._

"Is something the matter? You've been staring at me for some time." Harribel noticed the gaze immediately and it lingered for quite awhile, _He must be worried for not talking. He has the right to be_.

How ironic that they are thinking the same thing about each other.

A knock was at the door.

"Who could that- Harribel -san! Hide!" Hanatarou rushed to the door and opened it to be greeted by a flash of light. "Butter." "Ah Nemu-san!" Hanatarou blinked the light out of his eyes and stared at the blanked face girl as she had a recording tape, "Subject shows no signs of any sexual activities. Lacks any ruffling of the hair, no mussed up clothing, no swollen lips nor flushed cheeks." "S-S-Sexual activities?"

"Hai. Mayuri-sama wishes that I should record every and any signs sexual encounters and intercourse as well as hints of attraction once every week in the least." Nemu replied, "Also, he forgot to mention that you are allowed to leave the shelter every once in a while, say once or twice every other week. Mayuri wishes that you should not mention this to your captain or any of your friends." Harribel entered the foyer in which Nemu notced momentarily, "He also wishes for me to tell you that soon, your shed will be renovated during the night, so as to get you 'in the mood'." Hanatarou puckered his lips and blushed heavilly as Harribel repeated the last words in a question.

"One last thing. Mayuri-sama has put in a barrier around the shed approximately a five mile radius so Harribel-san would not be able to leave unless asked. However she would be able to enjoy the outdoors without the disturbance of the Gotei 13." Namu bowed lightly and turned to leave, "Wait!" Hanatarou grabbed her sleeve. "H-How long will this take?" "As long as it can take for the two of you to consummate and conceived a child, excuse me." And she is gone.

Hanatarou and Harribel glanced at each other.

"Umm..."

"I don't suppose that we should get this over with?"

"Eh! N-No no! We don't have to- wait! What do you mean?" Harribel mildly shrug, "I mean that we should just do what they ask, the sooner the better right? I'm sure that he feels that way as well. Besides I've already agreed to it."

"That's what I've been meaning to ask... Why did you agree to it?" He questioned with curious eyes, Harribel was silent then looked at the ceiling with a nostalgic look, "There was an espada I once knew, before the war... He was just like the man that just came here, a mad scientist if you will." She paused momentarily "I did not favor him much since his methods of health and experimentation were risque' as well as his fraccion were bothering my own..." "Oh?" She glance down at the boy, noticing how wide and intent his eyes were, also how his lips formed a small 'o'. It was then she realized how much she getting out of her way to tell him these things and wondered for a moment as to why.

"I've heard he died."

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, I heard that he died, by the hands of that man, Mayuri."

"Oh..." His face changed from sad to embarrassed, something which surprised her slightly. Embarrassment, how sweet?

How awkward.

"So, what shall we do now?" Harribel asked the less frigid shinigami after a second of silence which seems to be happening more often. "U-Um... Well... We could get to know each other? We haven't done so in a while, not since we first met. " "Get to know one another?" Harribel chuckled slightly, amused by the suggestion. "What is it? Did I said something wrong?" Hanatarou looked up at her with those big eyes of his, "No. It's just that your suggestion was so very simple, that I was not able to notice it, however given the situation."

"Yes! It's quite understandable, I think. Let's get to know each other more." He smiled his usual smile, "What do we know each other first off?" "You are a Shinigami, I am an Arrancar. We have been placed in a situation where we are forced mates." She answered in a blunt tone. "Y-Yes... Um let's see... How about something else?" He questioned, "What else is there?" She questioned back. "Well, how about the little things, like say 'What's your favorite color'? 'Your favorite number'? 'What was your favorite thing to do'?"

Harribel raised a brow, it was something she did not anticipate. "Are any of those of any importance?" "Of course!" Hanatarou exclaimed, "Knowing even the littlest of things of a person is very, very important! It shows you care to remember and appreciate!" That certainly surprised them both. Hanatarou defending something as simple and mundane as one favorite color. Harribel sighed, "I do not understand. How can they be important?" "Don't... Don't they matter where you came from?" Harribel thought about it, remembering as far back as she could, farther back from her fraccion that admired her, father back from her battles that grew her stronger. Even father more, but then what? All she could remember was the aimless void and pitiful sacrilege in those pointless battles.

"No. in the events of my life, as far as I can remember, nothing comes to mind... No one has ever asked me." Harribel glanced at Hanatarou, "You are the first." Hanatarou blinked, "Not even your fracciones?" "They admired me because I protected them, but I don't believe they went their way to know." "Oh..." Harribel then turnedto face Hanatarou looking at him straight into his eyes as she began, "I am not like you, we are too different. We may put up with eacht other now but that is only because of the inconvenience. You are a Healer, I am an Warrior, you are a Shinigami, I am a Arrancar." "

So it does not fully matter whether or not I know what I enjoy something as the... color of the ocean, the number I find agreeable is three, or if I prefer to observe the agriculture of either this world or the World of the living because of the rarity to find even a hint of a blade of grass is extremely rare in Hueco Mundo." Hanatarou stared at her turned form with a sullen look on his face, realizing how lonely and empty in Hueco Mundo, nothing to do but fight and devour on her part.

"It's getting dark," She said suddenly, "You should go and rest." He didn't even ralized it was night time. "Come back tomorrow so you can tell me your favorite... Activities, and such." He was out of the door and a few yards away when he realized what she just did.

"Ah, she answered my questions. I didn't even realized it."

He smiled.

* * *

**KNL5**- Ta~daa! The second installment! I know it took a while however you can't blame me if I go to school like everyone else! Hey, did you notice the role reveral between the two? It's pretty obvious who belongs on the top and bottom! ^/^ But for some reason, When Halli-chan was opening up I saw a little role reversal (If you squint reeeeaallly hard), strange huh?

Anyways, stay tune!

HalliHana fans unite! (Yes they exist. They're slowly converting. I can feel it in my crack pairing soul ;-p)

Don't forget to comment!


End file.
